Epic Machinima Wiki
Welcome to the Epic Machinima Wikia Epic Machinima is an American Movie Studio most known for their machinima works. The CEO of Epic Machinima is Joshua Jemmerson. History Epic Machinima is a sub division of Epic Gaming Live. The studio is responsible for all Machinima on Epic Gaming Live. After the release of Battle, Epic Gaming Live decided to create this division for Machinima. Though, Epic Gaming Live still credits Epic Machinima for the works of both Battles. Epic Machinima confirms that its in pre production for its big Machinima debut coming in 2016. Machinimas Battle Series In November, Epic Gaming Live confirmed their first machinima coming soon to the channel. On December 10, 2014, Epic Gaming Live released the preview and trailer for the Machinima. On December 12th, the machinima released. In the first week Battle earned 165 views, which shocked Epic Gaming Live due to it being their first machinima. It shot up to 645 views in its first month. On January 2, 2015, Epic Gaming Live released a YT spot for the machinima that led to a huge boost in views leading to 1,612 views lifetime. In January, Joshua Jemmerson confirmed Battle II coming soon. His writer, Christian Bryce said, "The production for Battle II was different. He (Joshua Jemmerson) knew that if he did the same thing he did in Battle, that Battle II wouldn't be released in a while. So I and other people to on more producer and creative like roles in the production of the machinima." On January 24th, Epic Machinima released the trailer for Battle II. A day before the machinima released, Joshua Jemmerson said, "I have a good feeling with the way its going to be released and its time of release, that I won't do as good as the first Battle." In its first week, Battle II earned 79 views and 130 in its first month. Christian Bryce and Joshua Jemmerson responded to the views by saying, "It honestly doesn't shock us that Battle II performed this low." Lifetime, Battle II earned 565 views. Later that year, Joshua Jemmerson said,"Battle II compared to the first did obviously worse, but Battle II has been one of the better performing videos on the channel this year and I higher like percentage than the first which I and everyone at Epic Machinima is proud of." In July, Epic Machinima confirmed two new machinimas coming to the series, Battle: Remastered and Battle: Warzone, both planned to release sometime in 2016. Sacrifice In June, Epic Machinima confirmed its first big machinima coming to Epic Gaming Live will be Sacrifice. In July, Epic Machinima held voice acting sessions for the Machinima. The same month, Epic Machinima began a 5 part series named Identity. Identity told the short story of a Spartan trying to figure out is Identity before being killed trying to find out.On August 1st, Epic Machinima released the first trailer for Sacrifice named Extinction. The trailer showed off a new style of machinima that fans of Epic Machinima have never seen. Joshua Jemmerson said, "Sacrifice was the perfect time to start something new." In September, Epic Machinima announced that Halo: The Master Chief Collection was too unreliable to make a machinima at the scale we are doing it at. Joshua Jemmerson later went to say, "We tried to make ends meet. We had multiple crashes, connectivity issues, and people simply didn't show up." He later went to say the machinima is put on hold until Forge releases for Halo 5. The result of this caused this machinima to take a different route due to elites not being playable in Halo 5. Recently, Joshua Jemmerson said, "I promise that Sacrifice will come out. It might not be now, but sometime." The Guardians See Also: The Guardians In late September, Epic Machinima confirmed a new machinima due for early 2016. In December, Epic Machinima confirmed this as the beginning of a trilogy of machinima's called The Guardians. The machinima will be directed by Joshua Jemmerson and written by Christian Bryce. The machinima is set to release on April of 2016. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse